


Brothers in everything but blood

by Jaeyong



Category: GARO (TV), Tokusatsu
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeyong/pseuds/Jaeyong
Summary: This is going to be a collection of one, two or three shots that would focus only on brotherly relationships. And no ships or romance would be added.
Kudos: 4





	1. Don't lie about your age (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Ray Fujita was 18 in the first season of Garo and at the end of it much likely. But by the sake of this first chapter who it's going to be two shots I will make him a little younger. Don't hate me for that.

"So in conclusion this Demon is a creeper" Rei said leaning against the wall. He was at Kouga home now. Apparently a new demon pe horror had proven to be more difficult to get rid of then they expected.

Not only that. But the said horror appeared first in Kouga territory but a couple of days ago he had moved in Rei own as well. That's why the two Makai Knights had decided to cooperate. 

It's not like they hadn't done it before. Especially since all the misunderstandings between them had been cleaned.. 

"You could say that" Kouga said. "Apparently his targets are boys and girls around ages from 15-17. We don't know why but Zaruba said that the victims are still alive."

"Yes. I feel that as well" Silva said. "The children hadn't been devoured. They are locked somewhere."

"That's why we are going after the kids first", Zaruba said. "Silva. You and I can focus enough to feel their presence and we are going to show Kouga and Rei the way."

"Are you sure that you want to do this Rei?" Silva asked with an worried voice. She was worried because she knew something that neither Kouga or Zaruba or anyone else knew. And this horror. She was having a really bad feeling about this.

"Of course. We fight horror worse then one who's slippery and kidnap children."

"Is there a reason of why Rei shouldn't be sure about this, Silva?" Kouga asked and Rei lifted his hand a little so the man could look at his Madou jewelry from his glove.

"Not at all." she lied.

🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶

Kouga decided that it's was best to start their mission at the fall of the night when the demon would leave his hideout in search for new victims. 

So around eight in the evening the man and the boy left the man house and started to run guided by their faithful Madou towards the destination hopping that both Silva and Zaruba were right when they said that the children are alright and hadn't been devoured. 

Soon enough they were at the destination and Kouga pulled out his sword, Rei doing the same as he pulled out his twin swords. The two of them kicked the door and walked through the dark hideout. 

"This place is big Kouga. We are going to cover more ground if we are going to spilt up."

In a way the Golden Knight was feeling a little strange at the thought of letting the younger knight going alone. It's not like Rei hadn't took care of horror by himself alone. Or the fact that they are grown closer after he had destroyed Barago two weeks ago. No. It's was something else. Something that he can't put finger on. 

After a few seconds of hesitation Kouga answered. "Alright. Have Silva contact Zaruba if you find the children and more importantly if you walk in the horror. Do not fight him alone. Do you understand?"

Rei rolled his eyes and waved his hand. "Yes mother." he said sarcastically before he dashed towards the left side and upstairs using the rusty staircase.

Kouga looked after the teenager as he left before he started his own search. "Are you alright Zaruba? You are unusually quite"

"Yes. It's just something with Silva"

"What about her?"

"She seems unnaturally worried about Rei. It's not like he's the first the kid goes after some demons"

"Maybe it's nothing Zaruba. Let's focus on the task as hand"

🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶

Rei walked in the thrid room from upstairs. Till now he had no luck in finding any children. When he walked inside he frowned when he saw on a table a strange blue orb. Rei was about to approach it but Silva voice stopped him. 

"Stop. Don't approach. There's no children here. It's a trap. Get away from here now."

"What...?"

Before he could ask what does she mean Rei gasped as he was kicked in the wall.

"Zero. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Silva. Don't worry about me." The boy said as he stood up and he looked at the horror that hit him..

The demon was multicolored and his arms and legs full of spikes stained with red. Either blood or that's how their color is. On his head he was having black horns like his body and his eyes were pitch black as well.

"You would pay for kidnapping that children" Rei said as he was preparing to attack not bothering to tell Silva to contact Zaruba.

Rei charged at the demon with his swords but his attack was stopped immediately by the horror spikes. Two had grown from his body and he broke them to use them as weapons. 

Rei blocked the attacks from the demon and he had manged to stab him in his shoulder with one of his twin swords. The demon growled angry and he slashed the boy across his arm. 

Rei gasped and he jumped backwards as he looked at his bleeding forearm. He grimaced disgusted when he saw the demon smelling the blood from the spike he cut him with and then licking it. 

"Mhm. Pretending to be what you are not. But your blood isn't lying" The demon said as he laughed like a maniac before he charged towards Rei. Rei was about to move away and dodge the demon attack when he saw that he couldn't move.

The horror grabbed Rei by his neck and he smashed him against a wall. "You are coming with me. Child. And you would not need this" he said as he grabbed Rei swords and Silva and he thrown them away.

🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶

Kouga was about to check another room when he heard Zaruba voice. "Kouga. We have to leave. Silva contacted me and she said that no children are here. It's a trap."

"What?" he said as he looked at his ring.

"Its.. Kouga. The demon.. Is with Rei"

Kouga didn't need to say anything as he started to run in the direction of where he was thinking that Rei could be. He rushed upstairs using the same rusty staricase and he followed the destroyed doors as sign that Rei had been in that rooms and now he had left.

Unfortunately when he arrived at the destination there was no Rei anymore. Kouga looked at a table and he saw a blue orb. 

"What is that Zaruba?" he asked and he turned his hand so his ring could see the orb. "Its an orb made by the children souls. The one caught first. Unfortunately you can't do anything about them anymore.

" Where's Rei? "

" He took him"

Kouga turned around when he heard Silva voice and that's when he finally spotted the familiar glow of the twin swords and Silva. The golden night walked to her and she kneeled down and picked the Madou. "What do you mean he took him? I thought that the demon capture children around 15 - 17 years. What good would be to him alive?"

"Zero lied when he said that he's 18 close to 19"

"What?" Both Kouga and Zaruba said knowing exactly what was coming next.

"Rei real age is not 18. But 16."


	2. Don't lie about your age (Part 2)

"You are kidding, right?" Kouga asked shocked about the new information.

"I wish I did. But it's true."

"You should have mentioned that before we spilt up. Or before we went in the mission"

Kouga sighed and he stood up. He looked around the room until he managed to spot a small chain. He took it and after he made sure that nothing bad was with it he put it around Silva before she put her at his neck. 

"Well. This look strange" Zaruba said but his comment was ignored both by the knight and other madou.

Kouga looked around the room until he spotted some droplets of black blood that he knew very well that they would belong to the demon. He kneeled down and approached Zaruba to the blood. "Can you track him. Maybe if we find him we will find Rei as well."

Insted of a smart remark Zaruba focused on the blood for several seconds. "Found him"

"Good. Let's find the horror and that brat"

🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶

Rei groaned when he was starting to come around. His left arm where he had been cut was pounding and his body was feeling numb. At least this time he could move it. 

Rei brought his good arm and he rubbed his eyes before he started to lift himself in sitting position. He was shocked and surprised when he felt a pair of hands helping him up. Rei blinked a couple of times before he eyes landed on the person, a girl, that helped him up. 

"Are you awake. Good. I was fearing that you would not woke up because you lost to much blood"

Rei looked at his arm to see that it's was bandaged with a rag. "Unfortunately thats the only thing I had to bandage your arm."

The boy looked around and he could see that he was in some sort of cave. And besides him and the girl there were two boys as well. "Whats is this place!?"

"We don't know. All we know is that we woke up here after an encounter with a strange man. He's probably brought us here"

Man? So the horror had used his human, or more like the human he posed, form to kidnap this children.

"Whats your name. My name is Mina. And the boys are Akira and Shun. They are brothers." she said as she pointed to the quite boys.

"I'm Rei"

"Nice to meet you Rei. If you don't mind. How old are you?"

"18" he said making the girl cross her arms and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You are a lier. This man doesn't kidnap children that are older then 17. Believe me. I know. I'm 17. Akira and Shun are 15 and 16."

Rei sighed. "I'm 16 as well." he said and he looked around trying to find a way to escape togheter with the others from his place. It didn't also help that he doesn't have his Madou and his twin swords with him either.

"I know what you are trying to do. It's not use. Many had tried to escape and they suffered the consequences. Our only hope if for the police to find us before its not to late."

"How did you get kiddnaped?"

"I was coming home from the cram school when it's happened. The boys over there were coming home from arcade when they get caught. And before you ask. No. They afe mute. Just scared and wary of new people. It took me a lot to make them talk with me. What about you "

Rei sighed thinking what lie to make up to be very believable. When he figured out he prayed that Kouga would not hear about it." I was going to visit my older brother when it happened. And if it's someone to find you, then it's him. If he doesn't search for me he would search for you"

"is he a cop?"

"Something like that"

"Why shouldn't he search for you. You said that he's your older brother."

"Me and him weren't in best terms for a while"

🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶

Kouga had left the abandoned hideout after he broke the orb. Even he can't make anything for them anymore. Maybe that helped a little. He had made sure to take Rei swords as well before he had left. 

Now as he followed Zaruba directions he was running towards another destination. One that he hopes is a good one and he would find Rei and hopefully some alive children as well. 

After an hour or so he saw that he was in a forest. "A couple of meters left its a cave. The demon had been there. Maybe is his true hideout"

Kouga nodded and he turned left and he started to run. When he was a little closer to it he was kicked away by the horror. The man managed to hold his equilibrium to not fall as he was facing the horror. 

"Another Knight. How nice" the demon hissed.

"I will make sure that you would not touch any innocent children anymore." he said as he charged at the demon.

The horror didn't hesitate to charge at the Makai Knight either as he was using his spike as weapon. 

The demon managed to evade any attacks that he threw at him and he had barely dodged the horror attack as well. One that aimed at his neck being the closest one ever. 

Having enough with this Kouga kicked the horror before he put his golden armor the countdown starting immediately. When the horror had attacked him and touched his arm it burned him. That giving Kouga the opportunity needed as he stabbed the demon right through his chest. He took out his armor as he looked as the demon disappeared togheter with the man that he had possesed. 

Kouga put his sword away before he started to run towards the cave again. 

🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶

Rei looked up when he heard footsteps and with the corner or his eyes he saw Mina motioning for the boys to come closer. As they did she shielded them for the danger before she grabbed his arm and pulled him hard towards her to shield him as well. "What are you doing"

"My parents had always taught me that in danger always protect the one who are younger then you. Being boys or girls"

Before Rei could say anything Mina shushed him. Rei was preparing himself for attack in case that the demon decided to show his ugly face. But he stopped when he saw... "Kouga?"

"Do you know him?"

"Yes. What are you doing here?"

"What do you think." Kouga sighed and he looked at the other occupants. "Don't worry. You are not in danger anymore. I will take you to the closest police station to be reunited with your family."

The three children smiled and cried in relief. 

Later when Mina, Akira and Shun were brought to the police station Rei and Kouga were about to leave when Mina stopped them. 

" Thank you for helping us. And Rei. It's was nice to meet you. You have indeed a great older brother" she said with a smile. Rei froze for a second and he avoided to look at the man. But before he could say that it's was a misunderstanding and Kouga is not his brother, the mentioned person spoke.

"No reason for thanks. That's what I do. And you are right on the second thing. He's lucky."

Rei waved goodbye to the girl before he walked from the station. 

"Here" Kouga said and he handed him his Madou.

"I'm glad to see you again Silva"

"And me too my dear boy."

"Should I know from where you get the chain?" he asked with a smile but was meet with an annoyed look from the older knight. "What?"

"We will talk at my home. Come"

Rei sighed having a feeling that he would not like the conversation. But after he removed the chain and put Silva back on his glove he followed Kouga quietly. 

🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶

The two knight were in Kouga office and Rei was treating his own injury with the medical kit. "So. What you wanted to talk about?" he asked after he finished bandaging his arm.

"Why did you lie about your age. And before you deny I must tell you that Silva already told me that you lied and you are not 18 but 16"

Rei sighed and avoided to look at the man. "That's the reason I did not said my true age. Because of it. Before I didn't bothered to lie about it. But then I saw that other knights and priest or priestess were looking down on me because I was to young. And they didn't believe that I couldn't do a job because I was to young. I didn't liked because I was judged because of my age. In the beginning I would have told you my real age if necessary because we were enemy. But after we started to get along and we worked together, I was afraid. Afraid that you would do the same. So I lied. ".

" Rei. Look at me. "The boy bit his lip and lifted his head to look at Kouga who was leaning against his desk." That people were very wrong for doing such a thing. But you shouldn't have let it affect you. Insted of that or lying, you should be proud of your young age and the fact that you can do what other people believe that you can't. Next time laugh in their nose and prove them wrong. Prove them that you are capable of the task. Believe in yourself like how Silva does. And I also believe in you. Alright. "..

The boy was speechless for a little while not expecting to hear such words from the Golden Knight. But them he flashed his signature smile." Alright. I will do that. "

" Good. Oh and next time. Don't lie about your age anymore. ". The boy laughed at the words ignoring th seriousness in them. But nodded at the end.

THE END OF THIS TWO SHOTS STORY


	3. Mind control

Rei was in his favorite spot in his favorite park from his territory, the Western District. He was sitting on the bench lost in thoughts as he was looking aimlessly in front him at the passing people 

He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't even felt the presence of the person behind him until he felt the person tugging his hair a little to gain his attention. 

"Ow. Hey" He turned around to face the person and he glared at him. "Whats that for."

"You were so lost in thoughts that you didn't hear me calling your name two times. I had to get your attention somehow.

Rei rolled his eyes as he looked as Kouga sat on the bench beside him. 

" You spent to much in one another presence. You are starting to turn in Rei, Kouga" Zaruba said.

"Imagine if that's actually true. It's going to be a disaster" Silva added but the two Madou were ignored by the knights.

"You said that there's a problem. What is it."

Rei sighed and he rubbed his eyes. "I'm starting to have some problems with a specific horror. And this hadn't happened before."

"Whats about?"

"People are starting to act strange. Either being angry. Upset. Extremely happy for no reason. You call it. Some people even reported that the persons had their eyes glowing red. That's why I suspect that a horror is involved. Then after that they die. Either by heart attack or commit suicide "

Kouga hummed as he was listening about it" That's actually similar to a case I worked on. I was hunting a horror who took the form of wrist watch and the victims were always angry before they committed suicide. "

" Well then it's a good thing that I decided to ask you for help insted of asking for a priest. "

" Do you know exactly where this situation had started to happen. "

Rei nodded." The first time this happened was a couple of days ago at the nerby school. Some students said that they once kind teacher had started to be angry and even beat them. When the police had went to her house they had found her dead in a bathtub. I went there as well after police had left but Silva hadn't found any trace of the horror "

Kouga hummed knowing that things like this had happened with him in the past as well. The two knights jumped up when they heard a woman scream and they looked to see that a man was hit by a car. 

The two went to the scene and beside the dead body they saw something that the others people around didn't. A strange black smoke that had disappeared in a sewerage.

🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶

Later the two knights were in Kouga office at his home and they were looking through books in search for some information regarding the horror. Rei sighed and pulled a book away when he found nothing before he took another one. 

Man. Kouga does have tons of books about horrors and it's making him sleepy as he looked through three by now. 

"I found him." Kouga said. Rei muttered a finally under his breath and he got up from the couch and leaned against the desk to look at the book.

There was an image with the demon and it's looks like smoke they saw coming from the poor victim. It's also said that it's called Kemuri.

The book said that this one of the rarest horror ever. One that can posses more then one people after the person soul was devoured and the person died. It's true form is a black smoke thus then name Kemuri who means smoke in Japanese. A Makai Knight Madou can't detect the demon after it left the person body. And that's explain why Silva couldn't feel it when Rei was at the teacher house. The demon can be only killed when it's out from the victim body. You can also take the demon out from the victim if you cut the person enough to be pretty painful.

"Well this is one hell of an annoying demon" Rei said after he finshed reading before he looked outside and he could see that its already dark. "I should probably head over to my district."

"Or you can spent the night here and return tomorrow morning"

Rei raised an eyebrow. "I'm young. Not stupid or helpless. I can go back home alone when it's night. Thank you very much"

"The offer still stands if you change your mind"

"Thank you. But no"

After he bid goodbye to the golden knight and when he got out from the office and close to the front door ro Gonza, Rei left the mansion.

Rei stopped when he heard some movement and he looked around the dark garden. He shook his head and it dismissed the noise as an animal or his imagination. 

It didn't took to long after he walked through the house gate when Silva addressed him. 

"Zero. We need ro return. Zaruba contacted me. He said that Kouga is acting very strange."

"What?" he asked as he looked at his Madou before he turned around and dashes back in the garden before in the mansion. When he spotted Gonza he told him to stay at a safe distance before he dashed in the office.

When he entered Rei ducked when a book was thrown at him and almost hit him in the head. 

Looking around he saw that the office was completely destroyed. "Kouga. What gotten into you?" he asked when the man threw a chair in his direction..

That's when he saw that the Golden knight eyes were red. "Great. The horror can posses a Makai Knight as well."

Fortunately for Rei because of the demon and most likely the fact that Kouga was fighting with him from inside him his movements were sloppy. 

Rei took out one sword and he charged at Kouga. The demon who was posesing the man knew what Rei was trying to do and he dogged him. 

Rei gritted his teeths and he charged again only to be kicked in the stomach hard enough to sent him to the ground. Rei smiled and took this as an opportunity. He swing his leg under Kouga own and sent him to the ground before he stabbbe him in his left leg. 

A black smoke flew from the man mouth, and Kouga was uncouncious but alive. Rei immediately stood up and was following the smoke knowing that if it would leave the house then he didn't knew when he would caught him again. He rushed after him and threw some books at it to slow it down. He even threw a vase and hoped that wasn't that important. He finally managed to catch the demon when the smoke was crawling on the wall and he stabbed it 

A high pitched screech was heard before the horror disappeared forever. "The most annoying horror ever"

Rei said as he sat on the ground to catch his breath. A couple of minutes later he stood up and walked in the office to see Gonza was treating the stab wound that he made to Kouga. The man now being conscious.

"Did you get it?"

"Fortunately yes. Though the damn book forgot to mention the small detail that it can posses a knight as well.

" I will make sure that I will add this personally in case we will need to confort wirh this type of horror again."

" I hope that we won't. "

Rei smiled a little before he turned around to leave when he was stopped by Kouga voice. "Thanks"

Rei didn't bother to turn around. He raised one hand and he waved. "Anytime" he said before he left.

END OF THE ONE SHOT!! 


	4. Liar liar. Pants in fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This made reference to the second chapter of my story Don't lie about your age.  
> But as this story is a series of one-shots, two-shots, can stand alone as well if you want to

Rei rubbed his arm where the bandaged wound was situated as he was patrolling the streets from his district in search for gates or horrors. 

"Rei. Shouldn't you consult a Makai Priest for that wound?"

The silver knight lifted his hand so he can look at his faithful madou, Silva. "Why should I do that. It's just a cut. It's not like the horror had took my arm off or something."

If she could, Silva would have rolled her eyes just now "I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about the fact that two days had passed and your arm is still numb."

"That's not true. When I got it I barely could move my arm. Now I can use it very well."

"If very well you mean that your movements with it, in battle are sloppy, then yes. You can use it very well"

Rei rolled her eyes wondering when Silva had started to decide to use sarcasm with him. But no less he continued his search. His arm was just numb. Is not like the wound is infected or is bleeding or he's unable to use his arm at all. If that would have been the case then yes. He would have appealed at a Makai Priest help. But considering that it's not the case, he doesn't need to do that. 

"What about Kouga?" Hearing that the boy stopped walking again to look at Silva.

"What about him."

"Why don't you ask for his help. I know for sure that he would not have any issues in helping you."

"I'm pretty sure that he got more important matters, like horrors to deal then this. I already told you Silva. I'm fine." he said with a tone that said that the conversation was finshed. 

He really needs ro focus on the task at hand. On the other hand Silva made a mental note to contact Zaruba in case that the situation was getting worse. 

A couple of days later both of them had forgotten about that night conversation as no complications had happened, meaning that Rei said that it's was really nothing his arm was indeed just numb. Boy. How wrong they were. 

Rei chuckled a little as he was jumping from tree branch to another as quiet as he could as he was following someone.

When that person turned around to look in case he heard something Rei used the darkness of the night as his advantage as well as his dark clothes to make himself invisible. 

Finally when he couldn't use the tree branches anymore as the next tree was at least 20 m distance from his own he jumped down exactly in front of the person that he was following, with a laughter.

"Did I managed to spoke you?"

The person rolled his eyes but a faint of a smile was presented on his lips. "Of course no. I knew long ago that you are there Rei."

Rei rolled his eyes and he crossed his arms. "You are not fun at all Kouga."

"Maybe you are right. But it's good to know that you are acting according to your age from time to time."

The boy shuggred. "Everything I do is something that I see at others doing it. It's not like I had the opportunity to learn how to be a normal teenager."

"Unfortunately this is something that we have to bear as our legacy and mankind hope".

"Yes. Yes. I know that already", he said and he waved his hand. Something that was a mistake because he used his arm where the injury is. The boy winced and he gdibbed his left arm uncounciously.

"Rei. Are you alright?" Kouga asked worried and he put one hand on his shoulder. The boy wanted to reassure the man that he had started to see as older brother but before he could do that his vision turned black and he collapsed against Kouga. The last thing he heard was the call of his name from Kouga and Silva.

🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶

Rei groaned when he started to come around. He moved his head a little and as he was coming back to his sense little by little he felt that he was in a very comfortable place. 

He opened his eyes and he blinked a couple of times to clear the blurness from them.

"The sleeping beauty is finally awake" Rei heard a familiar voice and when he turned his head he spotted Jabi. The Makai Priestess who was once dead but she had returned back to the world of leaving.

"What?"

"Do you know what is this?" she asked before he could say anything. She grabbed a vial with a black substance and she showed it to him.

From his point of view that thing was looking very disgusting. "Something disgusting?"

"Its a very dangerous poison" he heard Kouga voice as the man walked beside Jabi.

"Poison. What?" Rei tried to stand up but Kouga pressed his hand on his shoulder to keep him down.

"Don't stand up. You need to rest."

"I will. If you tell me what's with the whole poison thing"

Jabi grabbed his left arm and he moved it as painless as possible for the boy to see the wound on his forearm. "Does this sound a ring?"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Very."

"I think that in this case human have a saying for this" He heard Silva voice and Jabi picked her from the nightstand and put her on her palm making her and Rei look at each other. "I think it's called Liar. Liar. Pants in fire."

Rei rolled his eyes. "Very funny Silva."

"Its actually not funny at all. She told me about the bumbe feeling in your arm after you passed out in my arms. And how you refused to ask for help regarding. I had to call Jabi when I saw that the wound made by the horror we fought last week was infected. "

" And that black blood was falling from it. "Added Zaruba.

" That too. Why didn't you said anything? "

" What? Silav didn't told you that as well? "he asked sarcastically but when he saw the look the man gave him he sighed." I thought that it's was nothing. It's was just a numb feeling. I wasn't feeling sick or dizzy and I was able to fight horrors without problems. "

" So you brush it as nothing "Jabi said as she put Silva back on the nightstand." You should know that by now, despite your young age, that you shouldn't ignore injuries made my demons. "

" Who said that I'm young. I'm 18"

"Actually. I know the truth. Kouga told me to make sure that I don't give you a bigger dosage of antidote. Plus your features don't strike at someone who's 18. But more of a child."

Rei rolled his eyes but he didn't made any comment. Mostly because he was feeling tired. 

" I think that you should go back to sleep "Kouga said upon noticing the boy tiredness." We can speek more after you are completely rested. "

Rei nodded and he moved a little to make himself more comfortable on the bed. As he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep he made a mental note to never ever hide that he was injured by a demon and that that affected him. And if he does forget. Well.. He has Silva, his mother hen to remember him. 

END OF THIS ONE SHOT. 


	5. You are my brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter it's mentioned moments from the previous ones. So I suggest to read from the first one before you jump to this one. Thank you.

Rei woke up for the second time and he wonders if it's was the same day or the next one. He couldn't tell actually. But at least he could stand up and most likely walk properly.

"Zero you are awake" Rei turned towards the nightstand and he grabbed Silva from it

"Of course I am. It's not like I will have slept forever. By the way. How long I slept since the first time I woke up"

A few seconds silance as Silva was thinking and Rei was waiting patiently. "Around 8 hours. It's was night when you first woke up. Now it's morning."

"Oh. Great" he said with a sigh. He attached Silva back to his glove before he stood up from the bed.

"Are you sure that you can get up from the bed? You should rest more."

"Silva. You are really a mother hen. I'm fine. And this time I'm telling the truth. Plus I was asleep at least one day. I will go crazy if I have to sleep even one minute".

Silva sighed at the boy stubbornness but she didn't said anything. Rei walked from the room and downstairs. He was close to the front door when he was stopped by a voice. "Leave so soon"

Rei turned around to face Kouga who was looking at the younger knight waiting for an answer. "I.. Yes. I have ro check on my district. You know"

"I think it's going to survive until you have breakfast. Come." The man said using a tone that was read like you don't have a choice.

Rei rubbed his eyes and he walked after Kouga, in his situation he wasn't in the mood to fight him as his strength was just staring to come around. 

The boy sat at the table opposite the golden knight and when Gonza had brought their food the boy was more poking it then eating it. 

"Not hungry?"

"Not really" He said and when he realized what he said he looked immediately at Kouga. "Not in that way. It doesn't have anything to do with my injury. I'm just not hungry."

Kouga hummed as he continued to eat in silance. Fairley speaking the silance was more uncomfortable then comfortable. In the end Rei decided to start eating as well as he doesn't have anything else to do. 

" You are very reckless. You know "Kouga said after a few minutes of silance.

" Huh? What do you mean? "

" I mean that you do things without thinking. You act without thinking "

" Psh. It's not like you are any different anyway. It's not like it's matter anyway. "

The golden knight sighed and he stopped eating. He was seriously not very good at things like this. But he can't do but try. 

" In the past when I first met you I couldn't care less about your actions or that can get you killed "He started and Rei looked at him wondering where the man was going on with his words.

" But after the fight with Barago something had changed. And it's had started when you went missing for two days without any word."

Rei scratched the back of his neck knowing exactly where he had been when he had missed that two days. "Yes. It's something more private. Something that I can't share with anyone yet. Only Silva knows."

"Alright. I accept that answer. But then this had continued when we went after that demon and kidnapped you because you had lied about your age."

"Yes. But I also remember that I told you why I do that."

He was not really in the mood to repeat that again because Kouga was having a chicken brain. 

"Yes. I remember that. And then this happened. You lied your Madou that you are alright when you were cleary not because you were poisoned and you also refused to ask for help until you passed out."

Rei looked down finding the half eaten food more interesting then Kouga." I know. It's just after Barago killed my father I had always only me to depend on. And it's hard for me to ask for help again. "

Kouga nodded even though the boy couldn't see it. "I understand. And I hope that one day you will be able to ask for help more freely."

"Yeah. You know. It's was the same at me as well. In the begging I couldn't care less what happens with you. Fairley speaking i also wanted to kill you a few times as well. But it's had changed after that. I feel it when you were possesed by that demon."

Silance for a few seconds then Zaruba spoke." You are acting and speaking like you are confessing to each other "

" That's what they are doing. But not the way you think "Silva said.

" How I think? "

" Doesn't matter "

The two knights rolled their eyes at their Madou bickering and they decided to ignore it. Rei finally lifted his head again to look at Kouga and the older knight was looking at him again. 

" You are like... No. You are definitely my brother Rei. My little brother. And I can't lose you."

The silver knight eyes widened as he heard that. It's was actually surprising. And yes. He was starting to think of Kouga as his brother as well. When he told Mina that day that he was going to his older brother he meant Kouga. And he meant what he said as well. 

After that he smiled. "And you are my older brother Kouga. And neither I can't lose you."

END OF THIS ONE SHOT!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also want to thank anyone who had toke from their time to read my stories. I appreciate it very much.  
> Thank you


	6. They don't belong to you (Part 1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another two-shot fiction. Yay. This is my version of the eight episode from Garo Makai Senki. Don't hate me for this.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Kouga was in his library trying to study the blasted seal that him and the others were give by the masked man. Fortunately having Leo around it helped diminish the pain that he could feel everytime he was using his Garo armor. 

Though sometimes the potion the Makai Priest had gave him is not always helping. But not only that. The seal was also a countdown . And when the countdown would get to zero. Then him and all the Makai Knights would die.

The man was brought from his thoughts by Zaruba voice. "Kouga. Rei is getting closer to your home."

The Golden knight rised an eyebrow. Rei hadn't told him that he was coming by. Not that he matters. He's always happy to have the younger knight company. Especially since he can help him with his research. "Alright. Thank you for letting me know. Zaruba"

Kouga closed the book and he walked out from the office and he descended downstairs where he saw Gonza. He greated the man he raised him, before he heard a weak knock at the door. 

"I will get it" He told the man before he could move. Kouga walked to the front door and he opened it. He expected a lot. But he didn't expect upon opening the door for Rei to fall on his arms. "What the?"

Kouga looked down at the silver knight that he was starting to see as brother and he saw that he was pale. And he was also could feel wetness on his side. And it's wasn't water or sweat. 

"Gonza. Fetch me a towel" he shouted at the man and he dragged Rei inside.

"Oh my. Right away sir" The elderly man said as he rushed to do what Kouga said.

The Golden knight laid the young man on the couch and he pulled the black coat away reveling blood. He was right. 

"Master Kouga" Gonza said and he passed the towel to Kouga. The man grabbed it and he pressed to the wound that was oozing blood. The wound was looking extremely similar to a stab one. A sword stab wound.

"Shit"Kouga cursed when he saw that the blood was not stopping oozing." Leo "he shouted hopping that the priest would hear him.

" Kouga-san" The knight thanked mentally when he heard the Priest voice and he heard his footsteps. The priest gasped at the sight.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Use a spell to close the wound before its not to late"

Kouga moved away as Leo took his place. He pulled the shirt away and Kouga winced internally. Not at the stab wound. But at the familiar seal on Rei chest. 

Leo raised his brush and he murmured a spell before he pointed it at Rei wound. The speel worked as the wound closed.

"Its done" Leo said with a relieved sigh. He was not very good at healing speels. To see that it's worked relieved the Makai Priest greatly.

"Silva..What happened?" Kouga asked as he raised Rei hand to look at the quiet Madou.

"An incident had happened. Something that hadn't only costed Rei only his life."

"What do you mean?"

"Kouga - San" Leo said. "Rei-San swords are missing."

Kouga looked at Rei waist where the swords are originally pinned. And Leo was right. There were gone. "Silva."

"Rei was investigating a case regarding a strange horror. One he hadn't heard about before. Then we meet with a man who called himself Juuzo Igami. He said that he's a samurai or something and he's searching for the best sword welder to duel. He had saw Rei fighting with a horror and he wanted to fight with him as well. Zero refused but the man was very persistent. In the end its was proven that his own sword was a horror that had possesed him. When he turned Rei did as well. Unfortunately because one of the horror attacks Rei had lost his footing. The man said that Rei doesn't deserve such fine swords and he stabbed him. The last thing that happened after was that Juuzo took Rei sowrds and Rei used all his remaining strength to get here. "

" That doesn't sounds good "Zaruba said." What know?"

"Gonza. Leo. Take Rei in a spare room and let him rest."

"And what are you going to do Master Kouga" Gonza asked softly.

"I will search for this Juuzo Igami and recuperate something that he had stolen. Silva. You would come with me."

"Allright. As I was in his presence I can find him again for you."

"Good"

Kouga pulled the Madou from Rei glove and grabbed the small chain that Leo gave him for God know where and pulled it around Silva before he put her to his neck. After that he left the house in search for this Juuzo Igami to get his brother swords back. 


	7. They don't belong to you (Part2/2)

Kouga was running in the direction where the man that Silva had told him about was. 

Zaruba would have made a comment about how it's strange to see a Knight with two Madou. But as he was feeling the seriousness and the determination that was coming from Kouga, he decided to keep his mouth shut. At least. For now. 

Kouga though that the man would have changed his place. But after a while Silva had brought him in Rei district and towards a more abandoned place. "Its so strange. I can feel his presence in the same place where he meet Zero."

"I think that we should take this as a good sign" Zaruba said. "That Juuzo could have gone everywhere. Even leaving Japan with Rei swords. And then you wouldn't have been able to get them back anymore."

"I must admit that Zaruba has a point here Silva"

Soon enough Kouga stopped when he saw a man with his sword in his lap, sitting on a stair. "He's the one"

Kouga saw that without having Silva tell him that as he spotted the twin swords and their usual glow. 

"Who you must be" Juuzo said not moving from the stair. And Kouga could see black smoke coming from the sword. So Silva was right. The man sword is a horror. "A Makai knight huh?"

Kouga was a little surprised when he heard the man next words even though he hadn't said anything. But then he figured that the horror had told him. "You are right. And I'm here to retrieve something that don't belong to you."

Juuzo smirked and he looked at the twin blades. "Very well. But you must win them in a duel. If you lose, your sword would be mine."

"Very well" He said as he was preparing for the fight.

"Be careful Kouga" Zaruba said.

🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶

Immediately Rei woke up he knew that he was in Kouga house. He had been there so many times that he can figure it out only by the ceiling. 

The boy started to sit up but he winced when he felt pain shouting through his side from the stab wound. 

"Don't stand up yet Rei-San" Rei turned his head when he heard a familiar voice and he saw Leo.

"Leo. What's going on?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not really. Everything is blurry." Then the Silver Knight gasped as he remembered and he was about to stand up as well but Leo pushed him back down. "My swords."

"Don't worry about it. Kouga-San had went to retrieve them for you."

Rei smiled as he heard the Makai Priest words. "Of course he did that. But I have to go myself. I have to rewin my own swords back."

"You can't do that. You barely can move. You are not in shape of fighting."

"Can't you do something for the pain? If I don't feel the pain from the wound then I will be able to fight."

Leo sighed and he wonders why all the Makai Knights he knew are so stubborn. "I can do that. But I need to ask you to rethink about your decision."

"I did. And I don't change my mind Leo." Rei said very determined.

The Makai Priest sighed before he took out his brush and he used a spell, making sure that the Silver Knight would feel no pain. "Done."

Rei smiled again and he got up from the bed and he moved a little  
When he felt that he was not in pain anymore he turned towards the priest. "Thank you. I own you one" he said before he left the mansion towards his destination once more.

🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶

Kouga gasped when he was sent in a wall because of the man. He was admiring the man strength. But he needs to focus more if he wants to win this. At least Juuzo hadn't turned in a horror. Because Kouga was hesitant to put out his armor not knowing what effect would have again, against the seal.

"I must admit that your sword play is very impressive. But not enough to win against me" Juuzo said as he attacked Kouga again. Kouga defected the attack before he could have been injured.

"Juuzo" Both men stopped fighting when they heard a new voice. Kouga looked shocked to see Rei.

"Zero. What do you think that you are doing?" Silva shouted.

"I'm here to get my swords back."

Juuzo laughed at the boy as he pulled his sword away from the other man. "I must admit your strength and determination boy. But you don't have a sword to fight with anymore."

"Yes I do. You would get mine for our last duel. If I lose again you are not only going to take my swords back. But my life as well."

"Rei. Have you gone mad" Kouga shocked as he heard the crazy words coming from the boy mouth.

"Trust me on this Kouga."

"Very well. We have a deal" Juuzo said and he handed Rei his twin swords again.

Rei smiled upon feeling the familiar weight of his swords in his hands before he prepared for attack.

Not wasting anymore time Juuzo attacked the boy and Rei immediately raised his swords to deflect the attack.

"Are you really going to let him fight alone?" Silva asked and Kouga could feel the worry radiating through her.

"Yes. After all. This is between Rei and Juuzo. But don't worry about it. Rei would no lose. And I will not let him die" He said as he looked at the two fighting. The swords were hitting one another and orange sparks were flying from them.

One powerful hit was meet with another. One determination with another one as the fight between them was evenly.

Rei jumped back when Juuzo was swiped his leg under him and avoided to lose balance and fall down. The same trick wasn't working twice on him. Rei aimed his sword at the man shoulder but his attack was blocked. All the attack he sent were blocked by Juuzo and Rei was defecting the man attacks as well.

Then at some point Juuzo had give an opening and Rei used one of his swords to cut him across his forearm. Juuzo dropped the sword and Rei kicked him in the stomach sending him away. Then when the black smoke was coming from the sword Rei used his own to cut the demon sword in two and kill the horror.

When he heard a gasp Rei looked in Juuzo direction and he saw that the man was vanishing. When he did it completely he heard one more word coming from him. "Thank you."

Rei smiled ans he pulled his swords back. The boy gasped when he felt a smack at the back of his head. "Ow. Whats that for."

"For being stupid and coming here even though you are injured"

Rei rolled his eyes and rubbed his head as he looked at Kouga. "I asked for Leo to get me rid of the pain. I'm alright."

"Of course that this would have been your answer."

Rei chuckled and he looked at his own swords. " At least I got my weapons back.

End of this two shot!!!!


End file.
